Tell Me Honestly
by Aly Black-Starr
Summary: "Fate? We have a problem." When Destiney observes 10 year old Harry Potter, she notices a couple of strange things. Like how he wore baggy clothes that were always sliding off of him. Or how he didn't have any rings on his fingers, expensive clothes on his body, or the Potter family crest on his robes. Two-shot on how Harry's life does a complete 180.
1. Chapter 1

Life was a gift. There were just some people who took life for granted, who believed that they would never die, and that they would rule the world.

Fate hated those people.

One such person was named Albus Percival Dumbledore. He later changed his name to be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Fate hated Albus too-many-names-to-remember Dumbledore.

But Fate loved others, others who dedicated their life to fighting evil, people who would willingly sacrifice their life for those they loved.

Lilia Sophia Potter nee Evans was a perfect example of that category. The brave, fiery, red-head woman had sacrificed herself for her son.

Oh, how Fate longed to send the woman back to life, to care for her son.

As Harry Potter was being mistreated. No, it was worse then that, but not quite at the level of being abused.

Fate hated Petunia Julie Dursley and Vernon Jacob Dursley.

Note how she said Dursley and not Evans.

Those two were not fit to take care of their nephew, let alone their own son!

* * *

"Up, boy!" Petunia Dursley screeched, rapping on the door to the cupboard under the steps.

"Coming," a voice called from inside.

The door to the cupboard swung open a minute later.

"And don't let the bacon burn, it's Duddy's birthday and everything must be perfect," the blonde woman sniffed, peering down at the shabby boy through her hazel eyes.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," the boy, who was also known as Harry Potter, responded. He scrambled to the kitchen, hurriedly pulling out eggs and a pan.

From watching Harry, Destiny learnt one thing about the boy: Harry Potter was an amazing multi-tasker.

Harry had bacon cooking in one pan, the delicious smell sizzling through the air. Eggs were being fried in another, with three different kinds of cheese being hand-grated. Destiny watched, horrified, as the boy in too-large jeans and a shirt too big for him, skillfully flipped the pancakes, drizzled syrup on the waffles, and attended to everything on the stove at once.

"36! That's two less then last year!" another voice complained, this one the voice of a whiny brat.

She watched Harry wolf down his measly egg, hungrily eyeing the platefulls of food set out for Dudley Dursley.

Destiny turned to her files, automatically locating the one she was looking for. Destiny placed the beige folder on her plush purple desk, before pressing a button on her intercom.

"Fate? We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter lived in a cupboard. Literally.  
And they knew it.  
Fate fumed, her gaze traveling to the poor boy. She tapped the screen, and the view zoomed in on the letter Harry was carrying.  
Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard Under The Stairs.  
"Destiny!" she called, waiting for the black-haired woman to enter her office.  
"Yes, Fate?" Destiny responded, sitting down on one of the comfy white chairs.  
"We need to talk about Harry Potter," she said, getting straight to the point.  
Destiny blinked. "You know the rules, Fate," she pointed out. "No interfering, no helping, no pushing him," Destiny ticked off on her fingers.  
Fate pouted. "Just this once!" she insisted, flinging her hand in the direction of the giant screens.  
"Give me my letter!" they heard a yell, both women whirling around to watch Harry.  
Destiny swallowed. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

Harry Potter wanted his letter. He wanted it badly. But it had been burnt.  
However, the next day more letters had come. And the day after that, too! It had gotten so bad that Harry was now stranded on the floor in a hut on a rock, in the middle of the sea.  
Oh, and tomorrow was his birthday.  
"Happy Birthday to me," Harry sang quietly to himself.  
Boom.  
Someone was outside! Was it a robber? Nah.  
Boom.  
"Who's there? I warn you, I'm armed!" Uncle Vernon shouted, his face turning an impressive shade of purple.  
Boom. Crash.  
"Hello," a giant man said, smiling from the doorway. "Sorry about the door." He lifted up the fallen door and carefully placed it where it belonged.  
"I demand you get out!" Uncle Vernon spluttered. "You are breaking and entering!"  
"Oh, shut up," the man said, ignoring Uncle Vernon. "And you must be Harry!" he exclaimed, turning to Dudley.

Dudley made a noise that sounded like a croaking frog.

"I'm Harry," Harry said boldly, stepping out from behind the saggy couch.

"Harry! It's so good to see you again! And for me to give you your letter to Hogwarts!" the man said, delighted.

"Er, what's Hogwarts?" Harry asked confusedly.

* * *

Somewhere above, Fate and Destiny simultaneously face-palmed.

* * *

"What's Hogwarts?!" the man boomed. "Only the finest magical school in all of the world!"  
"Ok," Harry shrugged. "Wait - magic's real?"

* * *

Cue the face-palms.  
"This is getting out the hand," Destiny stated.  
"I know," Fate agreed. "Can you plant someone in Gringotts?"  
Destiny bit her lip. "I don't know," she said worriedly. "I mean, yes, I can, but..."  
"You won't get in trouble," Fate sighed. She walked over to her intercom. "Can you send Death over please?"  
"Fate, what are you doing?" Destiny asked.  
Fate grinned cheekily. "Oh, hey Death!"  
Eyes wide, Destiny whirled around. "Hi."  
"Hey girls," Death smirked. "So, what rule do you want to break this time?"  
"Can we plant someone in Gringotts so Harry will meet with his account manager?"  
"I don't see why not," Death shrugged. "Anything else?"  
"Wanna stay and watch with us?"  
"Sure, I have a free hour," Death said, glancing at his enchanted watch. "I can watch The Harry Show."

* * *

"Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's that?"  
"Those are goblins, Harry."  
"Goblins are real?!"  
Hagrid chuckled.  
They entered the magnificent bank and headed for the nearest teller.  
"Excuse me," Harry said politely.  
"What'cha want?" a disguised Fate snapped.  
"Harry would like to take out some money," Hagrid responded.  
Goblin-Fate sniffed. "And why do you have his key?"  
"Professor Dumbledore gave it to me," Hagrid replied.  
"Albus Dumbledore should not have the key," Goblin-Fate shot back. "Mr. Potter, you will need to come with me."  
"Let's go," Hagrid said.  
"I said Mr. Potter, not both of you!"  
Hagrid blushed. "Go on, Harry."  
Nervous, Harry followed the goblin to an office.  
"Go in."  
"Thank you," he called after the retreating figure.  
"Mr. Potter, come in," a voice drawled as the door swung open.  
"Thank you, er, what's your name?"  
"My name is Ragnok," the goblin responded.  
Harry nodded. "So, the goblin out front said to come here?"  
"Yes, Mr. Potter-"  
"Harry."  
"Very well, Harry, now onto your account?"  
"Okay," Harry replied simply.  
Ragnok drew out a blank sheet of paper. "We will need three drops of blood for this," he said, moving a dagger closer to Harry.  
Harry nodded, easily pricking his finger and dropping three drops of blood onto the parchment.  
Ragnok poured the contents of a bowl onto the blood-stained parchment. Words began to instantly appear.

Hadrian James Potter

Lord to:  
Most Noble and Ancient house of Potter  
Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Gryffindor  
Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Slytherin  
Most Noble and Ancient house of Peverall

Heir to:  
Most Noble and Ancient house of Black

Powers:  
Metamorphmagus (98% blocked)  
Teleportation (100% blocked)  
SuperHealer (50% blocked)  
Parseltounge (75% blocked)  
Multi-Animagus (99% blocked)  
Memoric (75% blocked)

Magical core: (75% blocked)

ALL BLOCKS PLACED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Marriage contract:  
Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley

Spells and Potions:  
Love Potion - Ginny Weasley  
Anger Potion  
Listening spell - Ronald Weasley  
Compulsion Spell - Albus Dumbledore  
Hate Spell - Vernon & Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley

Vaults & Items:  
Sword of Gryffindor  
Slytherin's Locket  
Ressueruction Stone  
Elder Wand  
Invisibility Cloak  
Potter Wedding Ring  
-

"What does this mean?" Harry stammered.  
"Well, Hadrian, it means that you are very very rich, and Dumbledore is very very dead," Ragnok said sweetly.  
"Who's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
Ragnok pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "The headmaster of Hogwarts, a manipulative old fool, and the person who has been manipulating your life."

* * *

Harry sat in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, his head spinning.

Magic was real.

Goblins were real.

He was a Lord.

He had an owl.

Did he mention that magic was real?

"I have to do something," he said out loud. "If I'm a Lord, I can't go around like this."

With a determined nod, Harry jumped off the bed and set off to the door.

Needless to say, he didn't get very far.

"Are you okay?" a spiky pink-haired woman asked, leaning in the open doorway.

Harry painfully picked himself up. "Yeah," he groaned, flexing his arm.

"I do that all the time," the woman continued. "I'm Tonks, by the way."

"Is that your first name?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"No it's - Nymphadora," she whispered. "But don't call me that."

"Can I call you Dora?" Harry asked. "Or Nymph? Or Adora?"

Tonks grimaced. "Dora," she said reluctantly.

Harry beamed. "I'm Lord Hadrian James Potter," he said proudly.

Dora's jaw dropped open. "Harry Potter?" she asked excitedly.

Harry nodded.

"Harry!" Dora bounced forward and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh, Harry, you're ok!" she rambled. "Mum's been so worried."

"Your mum?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Andromeda Tonks née Black," Dora explained. She kept talking, but Harry wasn't listening.

"Was she related to Sirius Black?" Harry said slowly.

"Yes," Dora said emotionlessly. Harry wisely decided to drop the subject.

"So we're kind of related," he realized.

"Yes! And mum and dad were supposed to take you in after Aunt Lily and Uncle James were murdered, but Dumbledore hid you away," Dora said, rushing through her words in excitement.

"Nymphadora? Are you okay?" a brunette asked, poking her head into the room. She stopped short, spotting Harry.

"Mum, this is Harry Potter," Dora tried.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Harry offered.

The woman unfroze, and swept him into a hug. "Oh, Harry," she gushed, "you don't need to call me that! I'm your Aunt Andy!"

"Hi?" he said tentatively.

"Oh, you poor boy!" she exclaimed, hugging him again.

"Um, excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, darling?" Andromeda replied.

"Do you think you could teach me how to be a Lord?" Harry asked nervously.

Andromeda shrieked in delight, before hugging him again. "Of course! You simply must come home with us, we can introduce you to my sister Cissy, and of course Ted. Did you get your school supplies yet? And do you have enough clothes? Well, anyway, you'll need ones fit for a Lord. Did you claim your Lordships yet? And we'll need to go to Flourish and Blotts..." Andromeda listed, ticking each item off her fingers.

A shocked Harry looked, at Dora.

"She's not always like that," the teenager reassured him. "But she does have a point - let's go shopping!"

* * *

Destiny looked at a laughing Fate.

"Fate, you are not allowed to mess with them!" Destiny exclaimed.

"I just changed the floo gate," Fate shrugged. "No biggie."

"No biggie!" Destiny shrieked. "You just changed Harry's entire life! And Andromeda's, too!" she added as an afterthought. "She's going to go make up with her younger sister, which will turn them to the light side, and then Voldemort won't have any support or financial backing!"

Fate shrugged. "Eh," she said, looking bored, as she popped a chocolate truffle in her mouth.

"Fate!"

"Oh, lighten up, Destiny!"


	3. AN:

AN:  
While I originally intended for this to be an actually book, I found myself caught up in what is going on in the Muggle world. I might update this occasionally, but for now _Tell Me Honestly_ is taking a backseat to the story my close friend and I are writing. I hope to publish the first of what is currently 15 chapters of _Palace Pandemonium_ soon, and then I will go back to this story.

Please ignore the AN in the beginning of Chapter Two.

Thank you for reading _Tell Me Honestly_. If anyone wishes to continue this story, feel free to do so. I would love to read it.


End file.
